À Primeira Vista
by Marismylle
Summary: Alternative Universe. Ken e Kao...
1. Default Chapter

**À Primeira Vista**

**Fanfic Universo Alternativo**

Rurouni Kenshin 

**By: Marismylle**

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Rurouni Kenshin não é meu, pertence ao titio Nobuhiro Watsuki, assim como o Aoshi, o Sano, o Enishi, o Soujiro, o Seijuurou, etc. etc. etc.

"Você acredita em amor à primeira vista? Pois eu não acreditava até hoje a tarde, quando tive o prazer de conhecer o mais belo par de olhos. Azuis. Cristalinos. Profundos. Lindos. Assim como a sua dona. Kamiya. Kaoru Kamiya. Ela é demais! Oro, esqueci de me apresentar. Sou Kenshin Himura. Tenho 28 anos, sou ruivo, baixo, magro e dono de uma rede de academias especializada em artes marciais. O kendô ainda é uma modalidade muito apreciada aqui em Tóquio. Vim de Kyoto tentar a vida aqui. Tenho uma irmã que é médica chamada Megumi, que acabou de se divorciar de seu marido, agora ex-, Aoshi Shinomori. Eles moravam em Kyoto, mas depois da separação, ela resolveu se mudar para o meu apartamento, e ele, na casa do avô dele, que também tem um restaurante, em Kyoto mesmo.

Para completar a confusão, meu filho Yahiko também mora aqui. Já falei que também sou separado da minha ex-mulher? Pois é, Yahiko simplesmente não suporta o novo marido da mãe dele. Tomoe me trocou por Akira Kiyosato, um professor da academia que dava aulas de kendô. Aliás, ex-professor. Tive que demiti-lo, afinal, certas coisas ferem o orgulho masculino. Minha vida é a maior bagunça.

E, como ia falando, hoje, durante a entrevista que estou fazendo para procurar um novo professor de kendô para substituir o filho da mãe, eu acabei conhecendo a Kaoru. Ela é bem mais nova que eu, mas é experiente quando se trata de kendô, além de ser linda. O pai dela tinha um dojo de kendô, que faliu após a morte dele. Amanhã ela volta para acertarmos o contrato. Ah, nem acredito que vou vê-la amanhã novamente."

-Paiê! Você vai ou não me ensinar a lutar?

-Não. Eu já disse te disse que não.

-Mas...

-Além do quê, sua mãe me proibiu de te ensinar. Espere até amanhã. Já contratei uma nova professora de kendô e é ela quem vai te ensinar.

-Péra aí. Eu já não gostava daquele idiota do "Kiyochato" e eu vou Ter aulas com outra chata?

-Sim. E se você gostar dela?

-Eu **NUNCA** vou gostar dela. Além do mais, você deve gostar dela, porque desde hoje a tarde, que a gente só olha para sua cara de peixe morto.

-Calma aí, mocinho. Desde quando você fala assim com seu pai? Ou você tem aulas com a senhorita Kaoru ou esqueça o kendô, ok? – Kenshin disse a última frase já meio alterado, meio bravo, o que assustou um pouco o garoto, que nunca o tinha visto assim antes.

-Hai, otoussan.

-Vou dormir. E vê se dorme cedo, tá? Não quero ver você na Net até as duas da madrugada, no orkut, MSN ou qualquer porcaria do gênero. Depois você dorme no meio das aulas e eu que tenho que ouvir na reunião de pais, né?

-Tá bom.

(N/A: O Kenshin tá até parecendo meu pai, que horror! Totalmente OOC.)

Ela abriu a porta e o que viu foi a escuridão de seu apartamento.

-Tadaima. – mas a única resposta que ouviu foi um miado.

-Olá, Schmoo. Está sozinho? O Sano te deixou no escuro foi?

Kaoru foi para a sala, largando suas coisas pelo caminho. Morava com seu primo, mas quase não se viam. Desde a morte do pai e a venda do dojo, ela tem procurado todo tipo de serviço, mas era difícil. Seu primo não trabalhava e passava o dia jogando com os amigos. Adivinha quem pagava as contas? Ela. E quem o sustentava? Ela. Mas ele era do tipo muito sociável que conhecia todo tipo de pessoa e era quem indicava a Kaoru para os trabalhos temporários mais malucos, mas que no final, resultavam em mais um mês de contas pagas, despensa cheia e aluguel em dia. Assim como quando Sano indicou a academia de Kenshin, amigo de longa data. Mas desta vez, a promessa era de um emprego fixo, não temporário. O que era uma verdadeira bênção para os dois.

-Ah, Schmoo! Você nem sabe quem eu conheci hoje. Aquele amigo do Sano! Como ele é lindo! Ruivinho de olhos violetas. Será que é lente? Mas ele é muito educado, gentil, charmoso...E eu vou acertar o meu contrato amanhã. Ah!

-Nossa que bom humor, Jou-chan! Viu o passarinho verde?

-Não, foi seu amigo ruivo.

-Ah, e aí? Falou com o Kenshin? O cara é super gente fina. Aposto que te contratou, não foi?

-Hai. Não sei se por sua causa ou não, mas parece que ele foi com a minha cara e eu volto lá amanhã.

-Que bom, ainda tenho comida de graça, um teto para morar e roupa lavada.

-Não se acostuma muito não, tá? E quando eu resolver me casar?

-Então não preciso me preocupar. Nem namorado você tem. E além do mais, eu vou morar com meu "primonhado".

-"Primonhado"?

-É, primo com cunhado.

-Seu folgado, isso sim. Ah, quer saber? Vou tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e dormir. Amanhã vou acertar o contrato com o Kenshin e talvez até comece amanhã mesmo a dar aulas.

-Kaoru?

-Hum?

-Você gostou dele, né?

-Como assim?

-Você está apaixonada pelo Kenshin e não adianta disfarçar. Só digo uma coisa: se quiser, vá em frente, mas ele é meio enrolado com relacionamentos, tá? Ainda mais com o pirralho dele.

-Ele tem filho?

-Tem, o Yahiko. Na verdade, o Kenshin já foi casado, mas agora está separado e o Yahiko mora com ele. Parece que o pirralho não suporta o marido novo da Tomoe, o Akira...

-Akira? Espera. Esse não é o antigo professor de...

-É, porque você acha que ele foi demitido da academia? O cara pôs um belo par de chifres no Kenshin, isso sim. Mas, ainda assim, o Kenshin demorou para demiti-lo e contratar você. Foram vários motivos: não achou ninguém a altura para ficar no lugar, havia um torneio de artes marciais e eles precisavam do Akira para liderar a equipe, e por fim, a Tomoe pediu para que o Akira ficasse até que eles se casassem.

-Caramba! É muita confusão, Sano.

-É por isso que eu tô falando que o cara é enrolado, mas é legal.

-Sabe de uma coisa?

-O quê?

-De todos os seus amigos, o Kenshin é o que menos se parece com você. Não tô falando de aparência física, mas no modo de agir, de pensar, falar... Ele é completamente diferente de você.

-Sabia que de todos, ele é o meu melhor amigo? Desde os tempos de colégio. Mas a gente não combina em nada mesmo. Deve ser por que ele é mais velho que eu. Quando eu era novato, devia estar na quinta série, ele estava acho que no terceiro ano e estava começando a namorar a Tomoe. Ele me salvou de uns brutamontes do terceiro ano, com apenas um soco e olha que ele era bem menor que eles. Mas isso ficou gravado na minha memória para sempre e daí nos tornamos amigos até hoje.

-Nossa, que legal. Mas, Sano, eu preciso dormir. Boa noite.

-Durma com os anjos, Jou-chan.

No dia seguinte, Kaoru se encontra novamente com Kenshin e começa a dar aulas naquele dia mesmo. Logo na primeira aula da tarde, ela conhece Yahiko.

-Senhorita Kaoru quero te apresentar meu filho Yahiko Yukishiro Himura.

-Muito prazer, garoto Yahiko.

-Eu não sou garoto, sua bruxa feia.

-O QUÊ? Ora seu moleque, você vai ver só.

-Bem, agora que já estão se dando bem, eu preciso sair para resolver alguns problemas da academia. Mais tarde eu volto para ver o treino.

-Espera aí, Kenshin. Eu vou dar aulas para esse moleque malcriado?

-E eu vou Ter aulas com essa busu?

-Hai. x

-Ah, não.

-Ô pai, você bem que podia arranjar alguém melhor que ela né? Alguém menos FEIA!- Yahiko disse isso, mostrou-lhe a língua e sai correndo, com Kaoru em seu encalço, os dois correndo e brigando como cão e gato.

Horas depois...

Quando Kenshin chegou na academia mais tarde, encontrou Kaoru e Yahiko treinando. Os dois estavam muito sérios e nem pareciam que tinham discutido horas atrás. Kenshin não se lembrava de Ter visto Yahiko se concentrar daquela maneira. Estava realmente impressionado. Tanto com a concentração de Yahiko no treino quanto na técnica e paciência da jovem mestra. Até que resolveu interrompê-los:

-Olá! Com licença. Será que não gostariam de tomar um refresco? – Kenshin trouxera uma bandeja com uma jarra cheia de suco e alguns copos. E aí, como vai o treino?

-Ah, Kenshin. Este moleque é muito folgado.

-Que folgado, que nada. Você que é péssima professora.

-Fica quieto, moleque...

-Muito bem – Kenshin, vendo que essa discussão ainda ia longe, resolveu interferir. – Acho que já está na hora de Yahiko ir para casa fazer a lição de casa e a senhorita Kaoru Ter um merecido descanso, para amanhã estar aqui às 8hs para dar aulas para turma iniciante e a tarde vocês continuam o treino.

-Ok. Tchau Kenshin. Até amanhã, moleque. – Kaoru saiu fazendo tchauzinho aos dois.

-Tchau. – Kenshin sorria feito bobo, mas não admitia nem para ele mesmo que gostava dela.

-Ei, pai! – Yahiko após algumas tentativas, conseguiu chamar a atenção de seu pai, que estava fora de órbita.- Me responde uma coisa: Você está gostando da Kaoru?

Kenshin ficou vermelho ao ouvir a pergunta.

- Oro? Porque, algum problema?

-Mais ou menos. O problema é essa sua cara de bobo toda vez que a vê. Por que não vai até ela e pede para sair?

-Mas e se ela tiver namorado?

-Ah, eu não acredito que eu tô discutindo isso com meu pai. Pior: eu, mero garoto de 10 anos, estou dando conselhos a um homem de 28 anos a conquistar uma garota, que ainda por cima é a minha professora de kendô e uma bruxa feiosa.

-Você não gostou muito dela, né Yahiko? – o rosto de Kenshin parecia cansado, e havia uma expressão de tristeza.

-Não é isso, pai. – a feição de Yahiko estava séria e até um pouco triste.

-Por causa de sua mãe e Akira?

-É. Foi meio chocante esse lance da mamãe com o Kiyochato. Se bem que eu nunca gostei dele. A Kaoru parece diferente. É muito habilidosa com a espada, e forte também, mas não sei. Acho que eu tenho medo de seja um Kiyochato de saia. Tudo bem, eu admito, ela até é bonita para ser professora de kendô.

-Desde quando as professoras de kendô têm que ser feias?

-Ah, pai.

-Tá bom. Eu concordo com você. A maioria parece um tribufu mal – encarado. – Os dois riram – Vamos para casa, antes que sua mãe reclame que eu não cuido direito de você.

-Ei pai. O que vamos Ter para janta?

-Ahn, não sei. Que tal a gente ir jantar fora?

-No Akabeko?

-Pode ser.

-Oba.

-Qual o interesse? Seria uma certa garota que é sobrinha da dona?

-Paiê!

-Tá bom, não falei nada. – Kenshin ria ao se lembrar da última vez em que foram ao Akabeko e Yahiko conhecera uma garota chamada Tsubame, sobrinha de Tae. "Estou ficando velho, daqui a pouco Yahiko já estará namorando e se seguir o pai, daqui a oito anos, serei avô! Oro!" (N/A: Lembrem-se: Kenshin tem 28 anos, Yahiko tem 10, logo, aos 18 anos, Kenshin já era pai!)

A porta do apartamento se abriu e o que Kaoru viu foi uma cena bastante comum a ela: (n/a: essa é para as fãs de Zanza):

Sanozuke estava espalhado pelo sofá, só de calça, sem camisa, com uma garrafinha de saquê ao lado do sofá, a TV ligada no programa de esportes e ele roncando a sono solto.

-Ei, Sano, sua Bela Adormecida, acorda. – nada. Kaoru pegou uma almofada que estava próxima e lançou em seu primo adormecido. Nada. Tentou chacoalhá-lo. Nada. Cutucou, gritou, esperneou, bateu os pés. Nada. Resolveu pegar a garrafinha de saquê e entornou dentro da boca semi aberta de Sano, que agora sim , acordara.

-GASP! GASP! KAORU SUA LOUCA! QUER ME MATAR AFOGADO?

-Não seu idiota. Só quero te contar as novidades.

-Ah, e aí? Como foi o primeiro dia de aula?

-É, mais ou menos. Tirando o filho do Kenshin, tudo bem.

-Ah, o Yahiko? Ele tem aulas com você?

-Tem. É meio folgado, dono de si, mas é um bom menino. É bastante habilidoso, vai ser ótimo espadachim. Só tem que controlar aquele gênio explosivo dele.

-É da idade. Eu também era assim.

-Era não, ainda é. Não é Sano? – Kaoru piscou para ele, zombeteira.

-Tá bom, ainda sou. Mas isso não me causa grandes problemas.

-Ah, claro. Tirando suas brigas e bebedeiras de vez em sempre, nenhum problema.

-Ai, Kaoru, eu dou tanto trabalho assim?

-Mais ou menos. Mas eu gostaria que você pudesse me ajudar no orçamento de casa. Sozinha eu não dou conta, você sabe disso.

-Mas eu te ajudo. Quando eu ganho nos jogos.

-Eu sei. Mas eu digo de arranjar um trabalho e me ajudar todos os meses, sempre.

-Mas quem vai querer um brigão como eu como funcionário?

-Quem sabe se pedisse para o Kenshin arranjar umas aulinhas para você?

-Hein? – Sano engasgou-se com a proposta. – Mas é que...- Mas Kaoru já tinha saído em direção a cozinha, deixando um Sano muito confuso.

-Ela não tava falando sério, né?

(Continua?)

_Hello, mais uma vez, sou eu, Marismylle._

_Como podem ver, é mais uma fic de Alternative Universe. Diferente da Rock n'Roll Let's Go, esta fic vai Ter menos songs e menos capítulos, mas mais longos e mais romance glicosado (Mais? Irrc!), além de algumas palavrinhas em japonês. A história vai ser basicamente, Ken e Kao, um pouco talvez de Sano e Meg, mas sem Aoshi nem Misao. Não sei quando vou atualizar, porque esse capítulo saiu de uma mente insana, em plenas férias de janeiro deste ano mesmo (2005), mas só escrevi este capítulo, nem sei como vai desenrolar o resto. Por isso, aceito sugestões, críticas, comentários, reviews, que é a mesma coisa, etc, etc, etc..._

_Thanks, thanks e thanks,_

_Marismylle_

_(24/04/2005)_

_Nota 2:_

_Resolvi corrigir este capítulo, já que estava completamente diferente do que escrevi – Parece que o site tem uma tara especial por comer travessão, parágrafos e todos e quaisquer sinais diferentes que a gente coloca. Então, saiu completamente fora da minha formatação. Fora alguns erros de digitação e concordância. Obrigada aos que mandaram reviews:_

_Lilith, Anna Lennox e Lady Ocean. _

_E desculpe por fazê-las esperar tanto._

_Próximo capítulo já saindo._

_Espero que gostem e continuem comentando._

_Marismylle_

_(26/06/05)_

_Nota 03: _

_Demorou, mas consegui postar! Direto de uma lan-house! Mas consegui!_

_Maris_


	2. Chapter 2

**À Primeira Vista**

**Fanfic Universo Alternativo**

Rurouni Kenshin 

**By: Marismylle**

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Rurouni Kenshin não é meu, pertence ao titio Nobuhiro Watsuki, assim como o Aoshi, o Sano, o Enishi, o Soujiro, o Seijuurou, etc. etc. etc.

Na casa da Kaoru e do Sano:

Kaoru havia queimado o arroz e já havia desistido de fazer a mistura, quando Sano, de banho tomado, cheiroso e vestido, anunciou:

-Hey, Jou-chan! Que tal irmos comemorar seu novo emprego? Vamos lá naquele restaurante da sua amiga Tae. Pelo menos lá eu posso pendurar a conta.

-Ah, Sano. Você não tem jeito mesmo. Sempre filando bóia. – Kaoru achava graça dele. – Mas, vamos lá, vai. A janta não vai sair mesmo.

Depois de alguns minutos, Kaoru já estava pronta para sair, pegando a bolsa e se dirigindo para a porta:

-Sano, vamos? Eu quero chegar lá antes de lotarem as mesas do restaurante.

Himura's House:

-Paiê! Vamos? Tô com fome!

-Já vou! Só mais um minuto.

-Tá esperando encontrar aquela feiosa, é?

-Yahiko!

-Quê? – Yahiko com a cara mais inocente do mundo, como quem não sabe de nada.

-Onde vocês vão? – uma voz feminina surgia no corredor escuro do apartamento.

-Megumi?

-Sim, sou eu, Kenshin-san.

-Nós vamos jantar no Akabeko, tia. Quer vir com a gente?

-É, eu estou com fome sim. Mas, vocês não estão com pressa?

-A gente te espera, tia.

-Ken-san?

-Oro? Vá se arrumar, Megumi. Eu e o estômago de Yahiko esperamos.

-Ok, já volto.

No Akabeko:

O restaurante estava lotado. Kaoru e Sano quase não conseguem uma mesa, mas por ser amiga de Tae, não precisaram esperar tanto.

Quando Kenshin, Megumi e Yahiko chegaram, realmente não havia lugar e a fila de espera era bem longa, de pelo menos uma hora.

Para fazer um "H", Megumi ficou dando rolês pelo restaurante, enquanto Yahiko e Kenshin bebericavam alguma coisa no bar – Ah, sim. Yahiko tomando suco de laranja e Kenshin havia pedido chá verde. (Para ninguém me dizer que criança não bebe álcool.)

Algum tempo depois, Megumi volta para onde os dois estão e diz:

-Ken-san, tem um casal muito engraçado ali. A garota parece uma pirralha e o cara tem um cabelo espetado, meio rebelde, que parece uma crista de galo.

-Crista de galo? - Kenshin se levantou. – Onde?

-Ali, vem que eu te mostro.

Ao chegarem perto, Kenshin ouviu alguém chamando:

-Hey, Kenshin! Vem sentar com a gente.

Sano estava acenando para eles, no que Kenshin se aproximou:

-E aí, Sano? Beleza? – Cumprimentaram-se batendo na mão um do outro (daquele jeito que quase todos os meninos se cumprimentam, vocês já devem Ter visto, senão, leiam o último volume do mangá, na hora em que esses dois se despedem). – Como vão as coisas?

-Na mesma. Muito jogo, muito azar e é claro, muita bóia para filar, roupa lavada e caminha pronta, graças à minha priminha. Ah e tenho que te agradecer por Ter contratado a Jou-chan.

-Quê isso. Nem precisa agradecer, ela foi chamada pelas habilidades e técnicas que possui, e não só por ser sua prima (Tudo bem que isso influencia um pouco, já que o trauma com o Kiyosato foi grande, mas enfim, a vida continua)

-É assim que fala Kenshin.

Vendo que Kenshin conversava animadamente com o Crista de Galo e a Pirralha, a Megumi resolveu se aproximar também.

-Oi.

-Megumi, estes são o Sano, um velho amigo meu e a senhorita Kaoru, nova professora de kendô da academia.

-Muito prazer.

-Kenshin, cadê o seu pirralho? – Sano mau tinha acabado de fazer a pergunta, quando foi respondido por um safanão na cabeça.

-Quem que é pirralho aqui?

-Oi moleque.

-Busu?

-Então, agora que estamos todos aqui, podemos fazer os pedidos, Kenshin?

-Como quiser, Sano. A mesa é sua, nós estávamos na fila de espera, mas como vocês nos chamaram, ficamos por aqui.

-Então faremos os pedidos. – e dirigindo-se a Tae, logo fez os pedidos.

Durante todo o jantar, Megumi ficou se insinuando, tentando alfinetar Kaoru de todos jeitos e formas que se possa imaginar. Kaoru, é claro, ficou mordida de inveja, mas não disse nada. Afinal, pensava ela, essa moça bonita, que deve ser a namorada dele, está no completo direito dela, de proteger o que é dela. Pobre Kaoru, tentando paquerar o chefe gato, mas com uma chata se exibindo. Kenshin, também não se sentiu a vontade e, discretamente, tentava cortar as atitudes da irmã, que fingia não entender as indiretas dele. Sanozuke, passou todo o jantar babando por Megumi. Ele sabia que Megumi era a irmã do amigo, apesar de nunca tê-la vista, mas Kenshin sempre falara dela.

E, Yahiko?

Este estava olhando para a ajudante de Tae, a sobrinha dela, Tsubame. Ele não estava nem aí para o que acontecia na mesa com o pai, a tia, a professora de kendô e para o primo dela. Dane-se eles, ele só pensava na Tsubame.

Terminado o jantar, eles dividiram as contas por cinco, cada um pagando o que consumiu, mas é claro que, na hora de desembolsar, a conta foi paga apenas por Kenshin e Kaoru, que insistiu em pagar a parte dela e do Sano (que não era pouco, já que o Zanza come por dois!)

-Então, vamos? – Kenshin ao ver que Yahiko já bocejava e Kaoru já começava a se entediar com a cena da Megumi se insinuando, mostrando superioridade e Sano tentando paquerar a médica, resolveu se pronunciar: - Sano, você pode fazer um favor para mim? Leva a minha irmã para casa. Eu preciso ainda falar com sua prima, a respeito de algumas aulas, tá? Vamos, senhorita Kaoru.

-Hein? – Kaoru acordou completamente de seus devaneios. -Irmã? Senhor Kenshin, aquela moça é sua irmã?

-Hai. Eu sei que Megumi é uma ótima pessoa, mas às vezes ela exagera em querer me proteger e não deixar que nenhuma mulher se aproveite de mim, ainda mais depois da separação, mas hoje particularmente, ela está insuportável. E eu também percebi que Sano tá caidinho por ela. Daí, que eu inventei que precisava falar com você. Não fiz mal, fiz?

-Ah, então era isso. Passei o jantar todo pensando que ela era a sua namorada, por isso que ela estava com ciúmes.

-Há, há, há. Não, realmente era o que parecia, mas não. Acho que eu morreria se tivesse a Megumi como namorada. Prefiro mulheres independentes, que batalham para conseguir o que querem, que sejam bonitas, doces e meigas. Mais ou menos como uma nova professora que contratei no dojo.

Se era brincadeira ou não, Kaoru não poderia saber, mas o fato é que o comentário a fez corar da cabeça aos pés. E isso não passou despercebido por Kenshin e muito menos por Yahiko, que logo fez seu comentário sarcástico:

-Xi, pai. Não elogia muito a Busu não, ela vai se sentir a última bolacha do pacote!

-YAHIKO! – e logo já havia um galo na cabeça dele.

Conversando e rindo, os três logo chegaram ao apartamento de Kaoru, que se despediu de Yahiko e de Kenshin (com um beijo no rosto!), e agradeceu pela carona.

-Até amanhã!

-Até mais!

E os dois que ficaram no restaurante?

Sano, que de bobo não tinha nada, percebeu que Kenshin havia deixado Megumi e Sano sozinhos de propósito e que não havia mais nada a falar com Kaoru (ou será que tinha? Mas ele não ia falar na frente de Yahiko, ou ia?), então perguntou a Megumi se não queria dar uma volta com ele antes dele levá-la para casa. Megumi acabou aceitando.

"Tudo bem que o cabelo dele realmente parece a crista de um galo, mas até que ele não é tão feio assim. Quem sabe acabe rolando alguma coisa? Tô mesmo precisando desencalhar!"

-Para onde vamos? – Megumi quis saber

-Para onde você quiser! – Sano respondeu com a maior cara de bobo.

-Que tal ali naquele parque que fica aberto dia e noite?

-Mas não é perigoso?

-Que nada! Pra quê eu vou te levar lá, se você não vai me proteger?

-Tá bom! Vamos lá.

Na verdade, ele s nem saíram do carro, ficaram conversando quase duas horas seguidas, sobre tudo... Música, trabalho, namoros, religião, manias, gostos, comida, esportes, etc,etc...

--- --- --- --- ---

NOTA:

A idade dos personagens está um pouco alterada, tá? É o seguinte:

Kenshin – 28 anos (não muda!)

Kaoru – 21 anos

Yahiko – 10 anos (não muda!)

Sanozuke – 23 anos

Megumi – 24 anos (pelos cálculos, ela é uma médica formada há um ano)

Tomoe – 31 anos

Enishi – 24 anos (eu TINHA que colocar essa idade!)

Como eu já disse, não pretendo colocar Aoshi nem Misao (só se precisar!), mas Enishi ainda vai aparecer e dar MUITO trabalho para o Kenshin. Tomoe ainda vai render MUITA, MUITA, MUITA dor de cabeça... Esperem só pelo próximo capítulo...

Kissus

Marismylle


End file.
